


do you want me (dead?)

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also malum is now in it, also yes i am redoing the tags, ayyeeeeeee superhero au, but it's going somwhere, but yeah superheros, i tagged the 1d boys anyways, it's sorta gonna be a hate to love thing, just incase anyone remembers this from when i first posted it, like kinda sorta not really, the 1d boys are in it quite a bit so far but most of it should be 5sos, uhhh i'm not entirely sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((i really suck at summarys and i dunno what to write here.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First days were always very terrifying for Ashton. Whether it was school or jobs. He had to admit to himself that this particular first day was both terrifying and annoying. He was actually starting to regret his decision to come out as a superhero.

The first time he'd been approached by a guy with pink hair was the start of it all. The guy was called Michael Clifford and in a world of superheroes and all the damn secret identities the guy's superhero name was Mike-ro-wave. Michael never actually told Ashton what his ability was, but the boy with golden curls was going to bet it was something dumb. 

Anyway Michael had come over to him on the last day of high school. Since somehow, someway the league Michael was a part of found out about Ashton and his super strength. They were offering to let Ashton join up, which he politely declined and left to go work at a video shop.

It finally took Michael to return two years later, with green hair now, for Ashton to accept and now he's regretting it.

He entered the building which was supposed to be a closed down shop. It certainly looked like one, but as soon he entered the place looked a million times better. It was seriously nice looking place. He was instantly greeted by a guy who was a little shorter than him with brown feathery hair.

"Hi, I'm Louis." The guy, Louis spoke quickly and in a rush, like he didn't have much time. "I'm the one who keeps up the illusion of the rundown building and I need to go back to that. Um, go over to the curly haired lad over there. His name's Harry and he can help you." Louis pointed to what looked like a waiting area. Sofas were all over the place and in the one closest was a guy with a mop of curly hair, though it could be described more as waves to Ashton. Ashton turned to thank Louis, but the guy had disappeared. So he headed over to the Harry guy.

Ashton tapped the shoulder of the Harry person who was slouched down on the couch with his head resting on the armrest with his knees up and a laptop on his stomach. It looked like he was doing research, for what? Ashton couldn't exactly tell. The guy angled his head upward to look at Ashton.

"Hi." Harry simply said then he swung his legs off the sofa, placed the laptop on the sofa, and turned to actually face Ashton. "Can I help you?"

Ashton froze. He was definitely in front of Harry. It's just Louis refused to mentioned it was Harry Styles. Ashton had to study the guy in high school. Harry was a little bit of a legend. He was the most skilled hacker in the world and stopped many many criminals and rouge superheroes almost single handily. The guy had the help of one or two others, but they were only following the orders of Harry. He also happened to be the only superhero that didn't use a secret identity. So yeah, it felt like a pretty big deal to Ashton that he was meeting Harry Styles. "Um, yeah, the guy at the front, Louis, said you could help me. I'm supposed to meet Michael here.

The curly haired lad grinned. He jumped up and held out his hand. "So you must be Ashton? Michael said earlier that you'd be coming over. He's probably in the break room. I can take you there." Ashton stared at the hand and then back at Harry. To which the lad, who was actually a little taller than Ashton just chuckled and grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

He led Ashton to the break room where Michael was. Entering the break room didn't have the same level of shock as the waiting area, but it was still pretty impressive. There was a ball pit in the corner where a guy with blond hair was sitting in it and eating something. Ashton couldn't tell what exactly as the guy's back was to them. Harry noticed the blond and groaned.

"Excuse me Ashton; I have to go talk to Niall." Harry said before walking over to the blond, Niall. The blond looked up at Harry and offered him a slice of pizza. Harry just put his hands on his hips and glared at Niall. The blond frowned. He got out of the ball pit and was facing Harry. He offered the slice of pizza once again. Harry smiled at Niall as he took the slice of pizza.

"They're partners." Ashton jumped at the sudden voice behind him. The culprit, who happened to be Michael, chuckled as Ashton had let out a small scream that couldn't be described as manly. It could be describe the opposite, but not manly. "Niall and Harry. They're partners. All those stories about Harry's heroics, Niall has been the one who did the footwork while Harry was the genius who made sure everything ran smoothly on the electronical side." Michael explained further. 

The green haired boy clasped his hands together. The smirk on his face made Ashton a little bit wary. "You were late. So now because I'm the one who's supposed to be your mentor you get to come with me to check up on Dr. Fluke." Michael interlocks his hand with Ashton's and led him out of the building.

Once out of the building Ashton asked, "Who is that?

"Dr. Fluke." Ashton hadn't heard of him, but Michael kept trying. "He's most known for being one of the worst villains. We're not even talking worst as in most dangerous, he's bad at being a villain. Ever seen Dr. Horrible?" Ashton nodded. "Yeah, so Luke is a worse version of Dr. Horrible. He keeps saying that he's evil, but really he's not much of a threat. His sidekick is called Cal-Pal."

"Cal-Pal?" Ashton asked as the two turned a corner.

"Yes?" A new voice appeared out of nowhere. Ashton looked around for source, but didn't see anything.

"Get out here, both of you." As soon as Michael finished speaking two guys appeared in front of them. Ashton jumped back and Michael rolled his eyes. "Dramatic as always."

"Yeah, right, like Mike-ro-wave isn't dramatic." The guy who was dressed in green and yellow and standing spoke. Ashton admitted that the dude in tights was right. Only he said that out loud, earning laughter from the guy and a scowl from Michael.

He shrugged and placed his attention to the second guy who was dress in greys and blacks. The custom was a bit ridiculous, but then it seemed to Ashton's that most superhero costumes looked a little ridiculous with the expectations of movies. He watched the guy who was pretty silent in this whole thing. He just had an amused look on his face from Michael and who Ashton was assumed is Cal-Pal.

The only features he could get from the second guy were blond hair and really blue eyes. Ashton jumped back a bit when the guy made eye contact with him. Ashton feeling really award so he waved. The guy smirked and bowed. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fluke."

Ashton gaped. He looked to Michael for any help on what to do, but the green haired boy was arguing with Cal-Pal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo the first part of the chapter was supposed the be the ending bit of the last chapter but something happened i dunno what so it's here now. just fyi. also i did change the tags cause this fic just kinda went off in it's own direction. kay i'mma shut up now. byeeeee

Ashton gaped. He looked to Michael for any help on what to do, but the green haired boy was arguing with Cal-Pal.  
Dr. Fluke straightened out. He looked to where Ashton's gaze was, he shrugged. "They might be like that for a while. Last time I had to drag Cal away and whoever was with Mike, Harry I think it was, had to drag him away." Dr. Fluke turned got a chair that had been leaning against the wall and offered it to Ashton. "Chair? We might be here a while."  
With nothing to really go on about Dr. Fluke Ashton accepted the chair. Dr. Fluke let go and grabbed another one. Once he sat down, he leaned back and just watched Ashton with intense blue eyes.  
Ashton watched him back. The lad wasn't even sure why he and Michael were here. The two didn't seem to be making any trouble. Ashton looked to the two still arguing boys, then back to the one in front of him. "How long will they go on?" He asked the one in front of him.  
Dr. Fluke shrugged. "Minutes? Hours? I don't know. Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked keeping his stare on Ashton.  
"Yes, actually, I have-Wait, why am I'm telling you this" Ashton asked that last bit more to himself, but h till go a response.  
"Because you can't resist my charming good looks." There was a smirk on the blonde's face which just bothered Ashton.  
"It's definitely not that." Ashton stared back at the boy meeting his smirk with a scowl.  
Dr. Fluke pouted just a little bit. "That's rude, sir, very rude."  
Ashton shrugged. The other kept up the stare up and it was starting to make Ashton uncomfortable and a little annoyed. So he got up on grabbed Michael by the arm. "Come on Mike-ro-wave." He practically dragged the green haired boy out. Leaving a confused Cal-Pal and amused Dr. Fluke.  
\---  
Ashton returned home after Michael showed him around the building he'd first entered which was apparently headquarters. Finally Ashton was going to study. He was still in university and had a test coming up. Which he rather not fail. In case the whole superhero thing didn't work, Ashton wanted something that he could fall back on and right now it was music and film.  
He finished up his studying to sleep. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the next day. He had uni and then he had to spend another afternoon with Michael. If it was anything like what had just happened then Ashton was going to back out of all this superhero stuff.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ashton woke up the next day and dressed in skinny jeans and a maroon sweater. As he didn't feel like dealing with contacts that day so Ashton took his glasses. He stopped at a sandwich shop on his way there. Ashton pushed his glasses up further on his way to university.

The boy finally arrived for his classes. He studied psychology just because it seemed the best, besides most of the time he liked people a lot. It was just the second week of classes, so he didn't really know anyone. He just sat near the back and listened to the professor go on and on about whatever topic it was that day.

On that day Ashton did his normal thing of sitting in the back then doing a little bit of extra studying before the class before. Just a factor that hadn't occurred before was that someone sat next to him, two someones actually. He cast a quick side glance at the two. One was tanned with black hair, Ashton could guess that the boy would be called Asian sometime although Ashton thought he didn't really look like one.The second boy was blocked by the first so Ashton went back to his studies. Or he would have, but the boy next to him started talking.

"Hi. I'm Calum. I haven't seen you around here!" The boy, Calum sounded like an excited puppy. He also looked like an excited puppy.

Ashton thought about Cal-Pal from the day before. The two boys looked similar, but he wouldn't expect both to be so cheery. Cal-Pal did argue with Michael yesterday so Ashton's first impressions were a little strange. He almost forgot to reply to Calum, but the boy's expectant stare reminded him. "I'm Ashton. This is my second week."

The boy frowned and looked around. He was mumbling something to himself, but Ashton couldn't tell what. So he looked down at his book.  
Ashton felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look but Calum still looked upset and was mumbling. Then Ashton's eyes caught sight of blue ones staring at him from the other side of Calum. The boy motioned for Ashton to come closer, which he did. The other boy did as well so Ashton could make out more of his face. The boy had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Maybe some of the brightest he'd seen. Then there was a lip ring and Ashton had a weakness for lip rings.

The boy whispered to Ashton "Calum is just upset because he normally meets everyone on their first couple days. You're the longest who has gone without meeting him. Oh and I'm Luke."

"Ashton. So Calum knows everyone?" The boy asked to make sure he understood correctly. The blond haired boy nodded.

"Yup!" Luke said popping out the p. "If you need information on anyone here then you ask Calum. Also you don't want to piss him off. If it's enough he can get some major revenge." Ashton nodded as well as making a mental note to not piss Calum off.

"How long have you guys been coming here?" Ashton asked while checking to make sure the instructor wasn't there yet.

"This is my first year and his second." Luke informed him, with a small smile. Ashton would've continued talking, but the teacher came in, so he paid attention.

***

After the class Ashton didn't seen Luke or Calum. He did see Michael after his classes were through. The boy had bright red hair which made Ashton a bit confused. It was green yesterday and now it's

red, weird, but okay. "Nice hair." He commented earning an ear to ear grin from Michael.  
"Thanks! That actually part of my superpower! I can change my hair colour and any other part of me. Basically I can just sort morph. I could be you if I wanted to." Michael talked while Ashton listened. Michael stopped short and his eyes averted behind Ashton.

Ashton looked behind him to see Calum and Luke. He looked at Michael and back to them; he finally decided that Michael was looking at Calum. Only Calum and Luke noticed the two boys and came over. Ashton was so happy that Michael had come in normal clothes and not his costume. Just wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with idiot on the front.

Calum had a bright smile on his face as he greeted the boys. "Hi Ashton and boy I don't know. I'm Calum" He held his hand out to Michael, who shook it with a dumb smile on his face.  
"I'm Michael, Hi." Ashton rolled his eyes at Michael. It seemed to be happening a lot that Michael would get distracted. The boy shook himself out of. "Love to stay and chat, but I got to swipe Ashton off his feet. Bye!" The red haired boy spoke quickly as he took Ashton's hand and led him away from the two boys.

Ashton stared at his sort of friend in shock. He was pretty sure he'd have a repeat of yesterday just with flirting instead of arguing. "So you're not actually going to be working with me today. You'll be working with Zayn. He's also known as- uh," Michael paused, as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what he's also known as, but you'll working with him. He'll be the one making you superhero outfit.

The two boys walked in silence until they got to the rundown building. Ashton still couldn't believe the building, but then again he lived in a world of superheroes. Michael led him through more of the building than he'd ever been in. Then he was placed in a nice room, filled with clothes. He recognized a couple of them. They were all the cool superhero costumes. There were also three mirrors and a nice sofa.

Ashton sunk into the sofa and actually ended up napping for a good half hour. He was woken by Niall Horan. He giggled as he poked Ashton's cheek. "Wake up! Zayn is ready to work his magic on you!" The blond Irish boy chirped as Ashton slowly sat upright. He noticed a boy next to Niall who was raven black hair and stubble. The hair was styled flat with small spikes (a/n: think japan zayn) and really the guy looked like a Greek god.

"Hey man, I'm Zayn." The Greek god-Zayn outstretched his hand for Ashton to shake, which he did. "Ready for your make over?" Ashton nodded nervously, which Niall noticed and let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't worry mate! Zayn is fabulous. I'll be here too, so there's no worries." The Irish boy flashed Niall a bright smile, making Ashton feel a bit better.

It was a long process until Zayn had narrowed down the costume. Firstly Zayn added a banana and straightened Ashton's hair before quiffing it a bit to the side. He replaced Ashton's glasses with contacts and the costume was strictly blue. It was a blue hoodie paired with blue pants. The hoodie also had an A in the middle. Knee pads and elbow pads were added since Ashton's superpower was pretty much super strength and not healing and stealth which apparently were Zayn's super powers, making him an more of an assassin within the superhero world. Who, Ashton had learned, also helped out Harry in his missions.

Making Harry's team Niall and Zayn, he also learned that Louis and a guy named Liam helped out too. Really he was learning so much about his high school hero from Niall and Zayn. The guy was amazing. Pushing the thought away he looked himself over in the mirrors before he turned back to Zayn.

"This is much better than Michael's." Earning himself laughter from the two heroes. Niall whipped a pretend tear from his eyes.

Zayn nodded. "Yep, Michael made his own costume. Objected my help really. So until he comes to me, he's stuck with what he has." Niall nodded along with Zayn. The blond was clutching his stomach and taking deep breaths. Ashton really didn't think what he said was funny, but then again Niall was a ray of sunshine who laughed at everything. But really he was a ray of sunshine. Niall's power was light manipulation and fire.

Anyway, speaking of Michael, the red haired boy himself walked in the room, he whistled when he saw Ashton. "Damn, I'd suck you dick in that." Ashton gaped, Niall laughed, and Zayn face palmed.

"My work here is done, yeah. I'm not staying to hear Michael's flirting." Zayn left the room, and then Harry walked in.

"Michael! Ashton! I was looking for you two. You guys know Dr. Fluke and Cal-Pal, right?" Harry asked the two boys nodded.

"Yeah, the two boys will be joining us again for a bit. It seemed like we have a common enemy with an underground network of villains. They'd been trying to get the two boys to join and apparently threaten their lives and they don't want to join. Really, I swear those two boys are just anti-heroes. They like to do their own thing...which sounds like someone else I know." Harry eyed Michael, teasing was evident in his emerald green eyes.

  
"Anyway, since Michael is the one who deals with them the most and Ashton, you're under Michael's leadership for the next couple months while training, you two get to watch them. Make sure they don't do anything bad." Harry's phone beeped and he checked it. "Oh, they're here. C'mon."

**Author's Note:**

> i really should stop starting fics before i finish previous ones. sooooo uh hi. i swear i'll update other fics soon.


End file.
